Beginnings
by Evelyn Isabella Heart
Summary: Bella decides it's time to return to the wizarding world after a yearlong absence and nearly dying while cliff-jumping. Who would have guessed that she would run into the very people she wanted so desperately to forget? AU, during HPB,NM.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **I think it's a given that I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, because if I did, I would be in New Zealand going zorbing everyday rather than writing fan fiction, so this will be the only disclaimer for the entire story**.

_**Here are some things that you should know that will make this story make sense:**__ Everything that I didn't mention here will become apparent through out the story. Bella's birthday is now mid June. She wasn't turning 18, she was turning 17, she lied to the Cullens. Instead of going into a depressive state immediately for 3 or 4 months she meets Jacob. In a two-month time period everything that happened in New moon happens up until after Jake rescues her after cliff diving. Alice had a vision about it, but told no one. So Edward never found out, and did not go to the Volturi. We're going to pretend that Hogwarts goes for 8 years of schooling, not seven, and there is a one year "break period" in between 5__th__ and 6__th__ year where students work independently, typically at the school though, on preparing for their chosen professions, and their N.E.W.T. classes. Bella received special permission to use that year to get the heck out of the wizarding world. No one knows where she went or what she was doing except for The Order. Renee is her aunt, her mom's sister and not a witch, and Charlie is a squib and a distant cousin to her father, but she refers to him as Uncle but sees him as a Dad. Bella is the equivalent of Harry Potter in this story so everything that happened to him, happened to her--- except for the Dursleys because those are Harry's relatives. And Charlie and Renee were never abusive so she had a good early childhood. Harry Potter exists (Ginny needed somebody) but he has no relation to the prophecy. Harry Potter's parents live, but James was not a Marauder and not close with Sirius, Remus or Pettigrew, and is not related to the Prevell's. Basically anything that happened to Harry or his parent's didn't, it happened to Bella and her parents instead. Harry is within Bella's close group of friends, so the trio is now a quartet. Are you lost? Me too. That's what happens when your try to do this kind of crap. _

* * *

Ever since my birth, I have lived under the constant threat of danger. Peace never seemed to find me. People would say that trouble follows me, that, however, is incorrect. Trouble doesn't follow me—it rides on my back. Either I was extremely unfortunate to have come so close to death such a countless number of times, or I was extremely lucky to escape each time with my life; it depends on who's side your on. Sometimes I would wonder if there was a jinx that was put on me as a child; because no _normal _human being could ever be such a danger magnet But then again, when have I ever been _normal_? I was Isabella Swan, the "_Girl who Lived_" the "_Chosen One._" I personally hated the attention. I hated the stares the whispers, the looks of reverence, and of course, the occasional looks of hatred from those who were dark. I wanted to escape all that, if only for a while. I wanted to leave the wizarding world behind. I wanted to go to a world where no one would know my name, and where I would be free of odd looks, and passing glances. So of course, my first thought was Forks. Forks, Washington, USA with Uncle Charlie. I would fit in perfectly with my shy demeanor and pale complexion. I wouldn't be the talk of the town there. Plus, I wouldn't be able to get into any trouble in a town as small was that. Or at least, so I thought.

Everything that I tried to escape, I ended up encountering anyway; the stares, the whispers, the reverence, the looks of hatred, and even…the danger. I did not plan for what happened in Forks to transpire. But I wouldn't change it all the same. Well, except for maybe one part. But even if I could go back in time, I couldn't change what happened between Edward and I in the forest that day, for I never even had a choice in the matter. I never had the chance to tell him who, or what I was. I had planned it for weeks, how the scene would transpire in my mind when I told the Cullen family my secret. But I never even got to put my plan into action, because just as the unbreakable vow was lifted, and I turned 17, fate would have its hand. I suppose you could chalk it all up to the lucky, or in this case, _unlucky_, number seven. Who would have thought, that a simple paper cut would be the cause of the most dreadful day of my life? Certainly not myself. But it was my fault nonetheless. I should have been more delicate when handling paper, or anything, for that matter, while in the company of vampires. But no, my happiness was destroyed by a prick of blood. Tragic…

But then again, that's not where it even started…no, not even close. He never loved me. I was simply a prop to occupy his time with. I was their pet. The little human they kept around to keep themselves entertained. No… that was untrue; I believe that at least Alice loved me, and more than likely Esme. I could always see it in their eyes; but then again I thought I could see it in Edward's eyes as well. Perhaps I was wrong about all of them. But I still held on to that last sliver of hope, in the case that one day I happened to see them again, or that I would soon discover that I'd simply been in a coma since my birthday and I would soon wake up. I could not accept that they did not love me. I would not. But I did, because I never considered myself to be worthy of their love.

Especially Edward's.

I didn't deserve them.

I shuddered, as my mind went back to the forest, back to the beginning of the end.

* * *

"_Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand._

_I didn't answer. But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail–I could still see the house._

_Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable. I knew that this was it, it was now or never, I had to tell him. I absolutely had to. _

_"Edward I -"_

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_"Why now? Another year–"_

_" Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_"When you say we–," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me–somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." _

_He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You… don't… want me?" _

_I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz–hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded._

_It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again._

_"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." _

_He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If… that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask._

_"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded helplessly. His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself–for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

_"Well"–he hesitated for a short second–"I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted." _

_He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes._

_He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything._

_"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. _

_I don't know how he heard me–the words made no sound–but he seemed to understand._

_He shook his head slowly, always watching my face._

_"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

_"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief._

_"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

_I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. You can see it's a clean break, his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly._

_I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare. _

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

_"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

* * *

I shuddered once more before putting my wand to my temple, and slowly extracted my worst memory. I delicately placed it into a vial I pulled from my bag. I don't know why I was saving it, I should just let the vial drop to the floor, but a voice in my head told me to hold onto it. So, reluctantly, I did. I thought back to his words—"_ Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." _Oh, how I wish he were right. But that is not how a magical mind works. Not in the least.

It had been only a few months. It felt like a year. I was somewhat okay though, because of Jacob and the wolves. I had come to love them like a second family, much like I had loved the Cullens. My friends would have a heart attack if they knew what kind of trouble I was getting into in this supposedly non-magical town. I was tired of being here, of all the reminders, and the danger that remained with a lurking Victoria. I knew I would have to make a decision quickly, before term started. I got up and crept into the living room. Charlie was watching the turned off television intently, as though he was waiting for it to move. He must have seen my refection in it, because he turned around to face me, a look of sorrow and helplessness on his face. I loved uncle Charlie with all my heart. I always thought of him as a father, I even called him Dad. At times though we felt awkward, but that was only because we both share that same personality trait; shyness.

I never told him exactly what had happened that day, so I recanted to him what I could of the forest. Charlie knew what I was and of the wizarding world. He was a squib though, so he wasn't as knowledgeable as the rest of our kind. He knew that there was something different about the Cullens, but he never asked what, and I decided it would be best if he never knew. He had no magic to protect himself should the Volturi come knocking on his door. He was furious when I told him of how Edward just left me there. I proceeded to tell him of my new plan.

"Dad," I began.

"Yeah Bells?" he looked at me softly.

"I'm going to go back to school, in Scotland. I can't stay here; it's…too painful for me. It's time I went back to my world. I don't want to leave you behind though. Perhaps…you can come stay in the town by the school?" I looked at him hopefully. I loved Charlie; I did not want to leave him behind. Plus, I felt as though he needed some protection. It is not known by anyone in the wizarding world, other than the Order of the Phoenix, that I have any living relatives. But I would still feel safer if Charlie was closer to where I could keep an eye on him. Ironic, isn't it? The child watching out for the parent. I smiled internally.

"Wow, Bells, I'm happy that you're going back to your studies, that wonderful. It's nice and all that you want me to come with you, but you and I both know that isn't where I belong." He hung his head, scratching it slightly in the awkwardness of the, as he would say "touchy-feely" moment.

"You belong with your family Dad, that's where you belong. " He looked up at me, his face now held a kind smile. He deliberated for a bit, before answering.

"Maybe I will come with you Bells, at least for a while. I'm not sure if I could stay, but I'll come."

I beamed at him.

"Excellent! You should go get packing and call the police station and the school. If they give you a hard time let me know and I'll just go confound them. Don't worry about how you're going to make money; I have enough to last over a century. Bring nothing more than what you need, and I will take care of the rest! Oh, and we are going to be visiting a view of my friend's houses the next few weeks. I am sure they would like to know that I'm alive and well." I bounded off the sofa. I was glad Charlie was coming with me, I would be able to protect him if he was nearer, and I would have part of my family close by as well.

I could still feel the gaping hole inside my chest that Edward left, but now there was a twinge of newfound excitement coursing through my veins. I was going back with Charlie to the greatest wizarding school in the world after a yearlong absence. Hogwarts!

* * *

_I'm actually trying to make this a good story, and well written to the best of my abilities, so reviews and suggestions are welcome and very much appreciated. Tell me what you want to see and if I like it, I might put it in and give you some credit. I am still trying to figure out points of conflict In the story, so just drop a review with suggestions. So like I said, __**if**_**you really want to see something happen**_, tell me, and if I like it, it'll happen. Oh, and I still have no idea what to name this story. If you have any suggestions for that as well, it would be helpful. Thanks! _


End file.
